


baby its cold outside

by sizhu



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holiday, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo visits Daichi for Christmas. Gets cold feet at the door.</p><p>Daichi thinks he's an idiot, but loves him anyway.</p><p>(Alternatively: Day 3 of KuroDai Week 2k15: Holiday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby its cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> what even are titles
> 
> I'M ON A FUCKIN ROOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Daichi wasn't accustomed to stammering. Kuroo had simply caught him off guard. It wasn't every day your long-distance boyfriend showed up at your doorstep in the dead of winter, covered in snow and with pink cheeks, a rosy nose that looked like Kuroo had been using sandpaper tissues, and snow dusting his untamed hair.

Kuroo hadn't even knocked. Daichi was on his way out of his apartment, grocery list in his coat pocket. Daichi had opened the door to see his boyfriend standing there, looking confused and torn.

"Uh—" Kuroo shuffled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Fifteen minutes, maybe?"

"Fift—" Daichi stopped, frowning. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted to see me…" Kuroo trailed off. "I mean, I didn't exactly tell you I was coming…"

Daichi sighed, lifting a gloved hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Tetsurou…"

Before Kuroo could flinch away from Daichi, Daichi linked one of his arms through one of Kuroo's. After closing and locking the door behind him, Daichi walked Kuroo down to the apartment lobby. "You're so stupid, Tetsurou, really. Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Uh—" Kuroo did not actually have an intelligent answer to that question.

"That's what I thought." Daichi chuckled. "Besides, it's Christmas break. Of course I'd want to see you."

Kuroo gave Daichi a sheepish smile. "…Merry Christmas, then?"

"Merry Christmas, stupid." Daichi laughed, leaning into Kuroo's side. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Grilled mackerel pike," Kuroo said without missing a beat, grinning.

"Expensive." Daichi scrunched up his nose. Kuroo let out a pitiful whine. Daichi sighed.

"Consider it your Christmas present."


End file.
